


Lucky

by izzygone



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Established Relationship, I'm so sorry, M/M, Object Insertion, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzygone/pseuds/izzygone
Summary: Neil gets intimately acquainted with Kevin's exy racquet. Kevin helps.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is going to be my first entry in the aftg fandom. Please forgive me.
> 
> Many thanks to [Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaevitum/pseuds/vaevitum) for beta'ing this.
> 
> PS: Please don't bother to kink shame me - I've already shamed myself, trust me.

"This is a bad idea."

"Yeah," Kevin agrees, breathless and still holding his exy racquet in one hand, lube and condom in the other.

"Like, a really, _really_ bad idea." Neil's just as out of breath as Kevin, and he's naked, a beautiful map of scars laid bare in the fluorescent light of the locker room as he leans over a bench.

"Do you want to stop?" It comes out something like a whine, and Kevin's fingers halt midway back from leaning the racquet gently against the bench beside them.

Neil knows Kevin would stop, immediately, without question and without grumbling, and they'd absolutely never mention it again. _If_ they stopped right here. "Absolutely not, keep going, _fuck_."

Kevin grins at him then, kinda lopsided, like Neil is the best thing he's ever seen. Which isn't remotely true because he sees the US Court almost daily and once played on the court at Pyeong Chang, but Neil feels special nonetheless.

That doesn't mean what they're doing is a good idea - in fact, it's an absolutely terrible, terrible, _dangerous_ one. Neil shouldn't have even mentioned it - shouldn't have even _thought_ about it, but it said something about their relationship that when Neil, in the heat of the moment, confessed his fantasy of fucking himself on Kevin's racquet after a particularly good game, Kevin didn't look at him like he was a sex-crazed perv. Instead, he looked like he'd just won the Olympics. " _Yes_.," His voice had been desperate, like he was afraid Neil might take it back, "Please, baby, yes, I want that."

Which is exactly how they ended up _here_ , Neil bent over the locker room bench half his team had been lounging on just a couple hours ago, ass presented for Kevin to slowly finger open.

Kevin drops the condom next to Neil's face and the reminder of what they're about to do makes Neil flush. _Fuck_ , such a terrible, amazing idea. He closes his eyes as he hears the click of the lube cap behind him and tries to calm himself, tries to concentrate on everything familiar about this situation - being on his knees, presenting himself for Kevin, the feel of Kevin's slick, cool fingers teasing at his entrance, the shallow rough breathing of a too-turned-on Kevin. Perfection. Just like being at home.

Except. They're not at home - they're in their goddamn _home team locker room_ , though everyone else has long gone home for the night and Kevin has the keys to lock any stragglers out, and Kevin's not prepping Neil for his cock - he's prepping him for his goddamn _exy stick_.

Kevin's fingers are near shaking as he presses gently against Neil's hole, and he feels Neil tensing so he uses his other hand to stroke Neil's overheated back. It takes a couple of seconds of circling before Neil's hole opens up for him and lets Kevin press inside. They haven't done this in almost a week (the fingering - not the exy racquet thing - that part was a first) because Neil didn't want to be sore the night of their big game, so Neil's extra tight. He feels so goddamn good, opening around Kevin's first finger and letting out a sigh of relieved tension that makes Kevin's dick twitch.

"Yeah, babe," Kevin leans forward, laying a kiss on a scar on Neil's right shoulder blade, "Let me hear you."

" _Fuck_ ," Neil bites off another moan, "Shut up and finger me, Kevin."

Kevin smirks at that - Neil always gets mouthy when he's turned on - but does as he's told. He knows he needs to be thorough - no quick, rough fucks tonight. An exy racquet isn't as forgiving as Kevin's dick, and Neil needs to be loose and slick in order to take it. Kevin just has to be patient enough to get there.

It's a difficult task, holding back. He's so goddamn hard and Neil's so tight around his fingers as he slips a second one in, Neil keening below him, rocking back and seeking more. Kevin knows just what to do, the angle needed to hit Neil's prostate and he doesn't try to avoid it, making Neil moan and whine, only letting up momentarily to tug at his own sweatpants, pulling them down so he can rub his dick slowly against Neil's thigh for relief.

Neil makes a choking sound as he feels Kevin's dick sliding against his skin, and he really, _really_ wants to feel it inside him. He presses back into the touch, back onto Kevin's fingers, desperate to get more inside him, each stroke over his prostate setting off sparks in his vision. He's gritting his teeth as his own dick twitches, red and leaking angry with the need for release. He doesn't understand why Kevin's not working him up to three fingers until Kevin finally reaches around, stroking Neil's cock. "Fuck, Kevin, yeah, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Neil babbles, the combined assault of Kevin's hand over his dick and fingers in his ass overwhelming him and _oh_ , oh _fuck_ , and Neil's coming, spurting all over Kevin's hand and the force of it makes Neil collapse forward, all weight going to the bench, boneless.

"Yeah, fuck, Neil, you look so good like this, coming all over my fingers babe," Kevin murmurs, stroking Neil through his orgasm until he's overstimulated, collecting all the come across his fingers. Neil just sort of sideeyes him; Kevin always talks like this when he's turned on, and Neil likes to pretend he hates it. And maybe he would - if it weren't so terribly fucking hot.

He feels Kevin move his hand away from his oversensitive dick, _finally_ , but moves it back to Neil's ass and oh, _fuck_ , using two fingers to press Neil's own come inside him, wetting him from the inside. "Fuck, Kevin," It's not a no, and it's not the first time one of them has come up with the brilliant idea of come as lube.

It's just the first time they've decided to use it to lube anything than their own cocks.

"Hmmm?" Kevin makes a nowhere near innocent sound and leans back, taking in the pretty picture of his boyfriend splayed out below him, come-sloppy hole twitching around his fingers, body loose, "Almost there, baby, promise."

Neil just grunts and then moans as Kevin presses a third and then fourth finger inside him in quick succession. _Fuck_ , Neil just came but it feels so good and he kinda wishes Kevin would fuck him already -

But oh, oh _wait_. Just like that his brain is back online and he's not waiting for Kevin's cock, he's waiting for his _racquet_. God, if he doesn't fucking want that. He can't believe he got so fucking lucky - this exy god behind him, who is so good he made it all the way to Court with a broken hand, is going to fuck him with the racquet he'd used to score 6 points earlier that night. It was the goddamn hottest fucking thing he couldn't even believe -

"Neil, babe, are you ready?"

Neil doesn't know how long Kevin had been whispering sweetly against his ear, he'd been so blissed out on lust and fantasies finally coming true.

"Yeah, Kev, please."

He feels loose and relaxed, but is suddenly on high alert as Kevin carefully slips his fingers out of Neil's well-stretched hole and reaches over to grab the abandoned racquet. It's a heavy, well-built piece of equipment, but it feels light in Kevin's hands as he handles it. He's not used to handling it upside down, but he knows this racquet like he knows the man below him - better than his own body, and he feels confident as he touches both. His fingers are slick with lube, sweat and come, so he uses his teeth to carefully tear open the condom wrapper. It feels a little foreign to him, using a condom again after fucking Neil exclusively for years now, but he knows it's necessary and he's grateful to the management for leaving bowls of them around as a precaution.

Neil's breath goes painfully shallow as he watches Kevin nimble fingers gliding the condom over the base of the stick, slowly and carefully down its shaft. The condom's fit is surprisingly snug, and it makes Neil pant thinking how it's going to feel inside him.

Kevin, watching him with lust-glazed eyes, hard dick still nudging neglectedly against Neil's thigh. It's too much, suddenly, seeing that hot flame of arousal so blatant across Kevin's face, so Neil whines, "Kevin, kiss me, damn it." Kevin does, meeting Neil's lips with bruising fierceness, and Neil's dick twitches, waking up and aching for more stimulation.

After awhile, Kevin pulls back, blinking and stifling a low moan, "Are you ready baby? Do you want it?"

"Fuck, yeah, Kevin, do it."

Kevin runs one hand, still slightly sticky with lube, over Neil's ass cheek and down his crack, rubbing and finding him slick and still open, body ready and aching. Kevin looks behind him, confirming he has more than enough space to maneuver the stick, which he does, gently lining it up behind Neil and carefully resting just the base against his gaping hole.

"Are you sure, babe?" Kevin gulps, not sure what he would do if Neil backed out now.

Neil pauses, thinking back to last week, to teasing himself open imagining this exact scenario, to the weeks before, fantasizing and almost going so far as to lube up his _own_ racquet just to get it out of his system. "Yes, Kevin, yeah I want this." He shifts his legs back, kneeling so just the very tip begins to press into his hole and hearing the sharp inhale of Kevin's breath as it breaches him.

"Fuck, Neil, baby, babe... fuck, that is so goddamn hot," Kevin can't even stop himself from babbling, holding the exy stick firmly, letting Neil move at his own pace, taking it in.

Neil turns his head so his forehead can press against the cool wood of the bench. Fuck, _fuck_ , it's so much. It's a terrible pressure inside him, unyielding, and it slides in too easy, too smooth. _Fuck_. He can't believe they're doing this. He can't believe he's getting to have this - everything he ever wanted, exy, Kevin, _exy_ , all in one tiny moment, all inside him in one night. He's not sure how much he's taken inside him, he feels so full, but it's not the same as taking Kevin's cock. There's no _stopping point_ , it's just the limits of his own body, which he's not sure he feels like testing tonight. His thighs are on fire, holding himself back, holding himself over the stick, they start to tremble until he feels Kevin's hand, powerful and soothing on his back, giving him something to lean against.

He swallows a few times, trying to adjust but the racquet is unyielding and oh, _oh_ , Kevin gives it a slow half twist inside him and fucking _fuck_ , that's _it_. "Do that again." He doesn't even recognize his own voice, the demand feels ripped out of him.

Kevin obliges obediently, jaw falling open in awe as he twists the stick inside Neil and Neil starts to move against it, sliding up and down minutely, just a couple inches at a time and Kevin gets to watch the racquet fill him up again and again and _again_.

Fuck, it's so fucking hot. Kevin hasn't even touched his dick all night, but he's insanely hard and overstimulated. He's not even touching Neil except one hand at the small of his back and just the head of his cock brushing Neil's thighs as he fucks himself on Kevin's racquet, but Kevin's pretty sure he's about to blow his load. It's easily the most erotic thing he's ever witnessed - everything he loves right there, and putting on a show for him. He can't wait to take care of Neil after this, pet his hair, kiss his forehead, soothe Neil's aching hole with his own tongue.

_Fuck_.

Neil's pace starts to pick up and Kevin flicks the stick faster, expertly, and Neil moans like he's about a second from coming. "Fuck, Neil, do you think you can come like this?"

Neil's reply is a whine that takes a long moment to form into words, "Yeah, probably, fuck," He turns his face back to Kevin, movement over the racquet only just beginning to slow, "But I'd rather come with you inside me."

_Fuck_ , now that's all Kevin can think about and his dick jumps at the idea, "Yeah, babe, I want that."

"Hmmm," Neil replies slow, leaning forward, pulling off the stick inch by inch. It's uncomfortable to be empty again after being so full and he immediately lets out a low whine, "Kevin, come on, fuck me." He reaches back blindly, seeking out the dick he'd felt hard against his leg half the night.

"Fuck, yes, yeah," Kevin's near breathless with need as he finally lines himself up and looks down at Neil's hole. Fuck, he's fucking _wrecked_ , hole gaping, slick and pink, beckoning Kevin in.

At the last second, Kevin remembers to toss the racquet aside (gently) so he's got both hands free to grib Neil's hips as he slides in, achingly slow.

It's been too long since they did this, and he's been too long on the edge tonight and Kevin just knows he doesn't stand a chance, he's going to come and it's not going to take long. That knowledge spurs him to reach around, pulling at Neil's fully hard dick.

Neil lets out a loud moan that would probably attract attention at any other time of day, but is better than even the clamor of exy fans inside the Court to Kevin's ears.

Neil relaxes forward, content now to let Kevin do the work, letting him fuck at his own pace. It feels so _different_ , having Kevin inside him, now. Kevin's hot and somehow _gentler_ by comparison, though he's fucking Neil harder and faster than Neil would ever consider fucking himself on an inadament object. The angle is better, too, and Kevin doesn't have to twist himself to hit Neil's prostate - which he does, in that unerring way that, like exy skills, comes with lots and lots of _practice_.

"Yeah, Neil, fuck, you're so good for me, that was so fucking hot, babe, you look so good," Kevin pastes his body over Neil's and starts whispering dirty-hot words into his ears, half out of his mind with lust, "I can't believe my racquet was inside you, baby, right where I am now... fuck, I'm gonna come, Neil, I'm going to come inside you." Below him, Neil takes a sharp breath, and yeah, Kevin knows he's getting close, so he grinds his hips down and moves his hand across Neil's dick faster. Neil feels so good around him, he's honestly not sure how much longer he can last -

"Fuck, Kevin!" It's like a dam breaking, and Neil's orgasm overwhelms him without warning so he can't stop his own body from quaking, come dribbling out of him and coating the floor.

It's too much for Kevin, who feels it as Neil's hole twitches helplessly around him pulling the orgasm from Kevin's body. "Fuck, _fuck_ , Neil, baby, that was fucking amazing."

Neil feels the hot pulsing of Kevin’s dick inside him and can’t do much more than release a soft and discordant groan. He feels like he’s melted apart. He can feel Kevin stroking his hair, kissing his neck, murmuring sweet praises against his ear, but he feels so soft and boneless, he can’t even respond. He’s not sure how long Kevin spends soothing him, trying to bring him down, cleaning him up gently with a discarded towel, telling him how good he was before he can finally acknowledge any of it. “Kev-” He finally reaches out, and Kevin pulls him in tightly against him so they can kiss almost chastely by comparison to their earlier activities.

When Kevin leans back, he can see Neil’s cloudy eyes start to clear and refocus, coming back online after a too-intense fucking, “Hey baby, did I blow your mind with my dick again?”

“Fuck off, Kevin,” Neil guffaws and leans back, finally lifting himself off the bench and Kevin lets him up freely, “If anything, your racquet blew my mind, so jot that down.” His thighs ache and he winces as he ineffectually grabs at the bench to pull himself to his feet before finally accepting Kevin’s hand for assistance.

“Yeah, babe, I know,” Kevin smiles, holding Neil against him and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, “Let’s get you into the shower.”

Neil can feel the come and lube starting to ooze down his thighs and, _yeah,_ he needs that so he goes along easy, almost melting right into Kevin’s arms until he sees the racquet, stick condom-covered and slick from __oh god_ , _Neil’s body - “Wait, what are you going to do with your racquet now?”

Kevin turns to Neil, a wicked grin sliding across his features, “What do you mean? I’m keeping it forever. It’s my lucky stick.”

Neil groans, batting Kevin’s hands away so he can stand on his own, “We’re never speaking about this again.”

Kevin has the decency to pout, “Wait, really?”

With another groan, Neil picks up the racket, peeling the condom off as shame and arousal spike through him again at the knowledge that the stick is still slightly warm, “ _Not_ until you have another 6-point night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, so I'm the-real-izzygone on tumblr and you're welcome to come prompt me there.


End file.
